


Chionokinesis

by malapropist (enbookcased)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Seungmin may or may not be magic, Snow, Snowball Fight, that or Chan's just in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbookcased/pseuds/malapropist
Summary: Who says you can’t find love in the middle of a snowball fight?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48
Collections: SKZ Secret Santa 2020





	Chionokinesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSwingbyJeanHonoreFragonard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwingbyJeanHonoreFragonard/gifts).



> To giftee: Hello and merry late Christmas! I’m so sorry your gift was late; I am not the original gift-giver but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! Written for the [SKZ Secret Santa 2020](https://twitter.com/stayfanevents) gift exchange. I've not written Seungchan outside of drabbles before, so I hope I did the ship some justice!
> 
>  _Chionokinesis_ : the ability to generate and control ice

Chan awoke, blinking into the room at large, and for a long, drawn-out moment he had no idea why. And then he heard the clamor coming from the common area.

“It snowed! It snowed!” The door to the bedroom burst open and Jisung, Jeongin and Hyunjin came spilling in like an avalanche, one apiece going to each bed to rouse the late sleepers.

Chan seemed to have won the favor of Jeongin, who launched himself on top of Chan, making him go _oof_. “Channie-hyung, it snowed!” he shouted directly into Chan's ear, making him wince, before leaving him to join Hyunjin in trying to physically drag Changbin out of bed.

Chan sat up and blinked blearily at the chaos around him. He spotted Seungmin in the doorway, his fluffy bedhead making Chan’s heartbeat pick up. He grinned over at Seungmin, who shrugged, as if to say, ‘Kids, right?’ Chan honestly couldn't have agreed more.

The whole dorm ended up suiting up in their winter best and piling into the elevator together, firmly testing its capacity. Chan looked around at his members' happy faces and felt that same feeling he always did when they were all together: warmth. He’d easily go to the ends of the earth for these kids without a second thought, and he'd do just about anything to put smiles on their faces. If Mother Nature was going to make it easy for him and dump six inches of snow on the ground, Chan wasn't about to find fault with the favor.

“This is war!” Jisung cried as soon as they got outdoors, leading the charge toward the big field next to their building. The snow was the good kind, just heavy and packable enough to make killer snowballs.

In a short time, battle lines had been drawn and it was every man for himself (although it seemed to Chan like Jeongin and Minho had teamed up, which was both unfair and absolutely what he had expected of them both).

Chan seemed to be a popular target early on.

He was hardly able to pack up any snowballs of his own before he was getting pummeled from all sides. Snow was in his hair, in his ears, sliding down his neck. It was icy torture at its finest. Still, he couldn’t stop laughing as he launched his own half-made snowballs into the air wildly, aiming for whoever was closest.

Seungmin ran up and clapped his hands on Chan’s shoulders, laughing. “Hyung! You’re soaked! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Seungmin, really,” Chan joined Seungmin in brushing the snow from his bangs and shoulders. Chan couldn’t help noticing that Seungmin was a lot less worse for the wear than he was. “Wow, are they not targeting you or are you just super good at dodging?”

Seungmin shrugged, smiling that laughing smile that made his whole face light up. The one that made Chan feel soft inside. Chan couldn't help but notice how attractive Seungmin looked with his hat pulled low, cheeks red with the cold. “I guess I’m just good at dodging,” he shrugged, running the back of his surprisingly dry glove over Chan’s cheek, wiping snow away.

It was fascinating to Chan how warm being near Seungmin made him feel, and he wasn’t just talking about the low-level crush Chan had been nursing for months now. All that icy snow that had been dripping down the back of his coat seemed to have evaporated. He felt like he could take on the world.

“Everyone else seems to have teamed up, hyung,” Seungmin whispered conspiratorially, leaning in, lifting an eyebrow. “What do you say? Want to take out the competition?”

Chan could feel that the grin stretching his face was wide, completely, and utterly charmed. “Absolutely.”

Together they packed up as many snowballs as Seungmin could carry in his arms, Chan launching one after the other at the chaos before them. The first snowball Chan threw smacked Changbin directly on the butt, and the second was a bullseye for Hyunjin’s head. Chan managed to tag Felix on the shoulder, Jisung in the stomach, and he and Seungmin were able to launch a two-pronged assault on snowball kingpins Jeongin and Minho, getting them both in the back at nearly the same time. The entire time they were laughing and conspiring and being menaces and honestly Chan couldn’t remember the last time he’d had so much fun.

But there was something… strange about what was going on. Not only could Chan not miss, but it also seemed like he had stolen all the accuracy from everyone else. Every snowball thrown at them seemed to go wide, which only painted a larger target on their backs, but that didn't seem to matter. Soon, all the other members were concentrating their efforts on only Seungmin and Chan.

Seungmin, laughing, grabbed Chan's hand and together they hid behind a tree, huddled close. Snowballs rained around them, pelting the tree and shaking it, dislodging the snow from the branches above. Snow fell in crystal white sheets around them—but none of it touched either one of them. Chan looked around himself in awe at their own personal snow globe; when his gaze landed on Seungmin, his heart thumped hard in his chest at the sweet look on his face.

“Are you—” Chan began, but for the life of him he had no idea what he was about to say.

He was captivated. Pulled in by Seungmin, by the way his lashes fanned around his eyes, by the soft, quiet way he was smiling down at Chan. By the way their hands, still clasped, fit together. The way he always seemed caught in a laugh. Chan was entranced, here in this winter wonderland, hidden away from everyone else, all white and crystal and _Seungmin_.

He tipped his head up, but he wasn't cognizant of that fact until Seungmin tipped his down. “Hyung,” Seungmin whispered, searching. Chan nodded, a bare incline of his head.

Their mouths met in a sweet, gentle kiss. Time slowed. The warmth from Seungmin’s kiss spread heat throughout all of Chan, thawing him and making him feel soft and fuzzy and complete.

The smack of another snowball against the bark of the tree broke them out of their beautiful little reverie. Seungmin smiled down at Chan and Chan smiled up at Seungmin, and then they were bending and scooping up more snow, readying their counterattack.

\--

It wasn’t until everyone around them was beginning to complain about the cold and wanting to go in for hot cocoa that Chan realized—he and Seungmin were completely dry. Not a single snowball had managed to land on either of them. It was nice. It was also kind of eerie.

Back in the dorm, Chan passed around hot cocoa to all the freezing, waterlogged members. He passed the second-to-last one to Seungmin on the couch, plopping down next to him and holding his own cup of steaming hot cocoa to his face. He watched Seungmin blow on his carefully before taking the first sip and beamed over at him. Seungmin smiled softly, shyly back.

“Oh my God, I'm freezing,” Jisung moaned, shivering around his own steaming cup. “How come you and Seungmin didn't end up as frozen as the rest of us? I swear we _pummeled_ you two.”

Chan and Seungmin shared a fond look before Chan grinned over at Jisung. “Oh, didn't you know? Seungmin is magic.”


End file.
